Takane's Theory on Twistedness
by Alice39
Summary: Takane and Kano talks about twisted personalities, secrets and promises. Kind of spoiler to fifth light novel.


Takane's Theory on Twistedness

* * *

A/N: This is bound to be crack. I can feel it. Look here, due to the blessing of God that is the fifth light novel, Harutaka became even more possible, well KonoTaka but then again Konoha is Haruka so yuh, BUT then, if I wasn't such a fan of HaraTaka, and KidoKano, then TaKano can be a possible pairing but pleaase let's just.. Don't. Lol *gets shot Persona-style*

* * *

"I'm still," Kano stops midway in his statement as he thought of what amiable conversation he can make with the older girl who was simply staring-glaring-at him unpleasantly. Coughing, he continued, "Confused about you."

"Is that sincere or is that a deception again?" Takane answered straightforwardly, giving him a shrug.

"Nah~" Kano grinned in answer, "I've told you everything, anyway. It's not like there's anything to hide now, anymore."

There was silence before Takane's unpleasant stare returned as she drawled, "Stop beating around the bushes."

"Since you've-" Kano stopped midway as he met Takane's murderous aura. He coughed and blurted out, "You're weird."

"And you're not?" Takane raised her eyebrows at that with a scoff.

"But you're way weirder than me, Ene-chan~" Kano said with a smirk and at that, Takane gave a series of coughs.

"Shall I kill you?" She said with a murderous grin and when Kano dropped his jaw at that, Takane gave a laugh, "That was a joke."

"Seriously, you're twisted." Kano blurted out offhandedly.

"I don't want to hear that from you." She replied back with another deadly glare. There was silence between the two of them for a while and Takane let out a long sigh, "But anyway, I guess I am kind of twisted."

Kano let out an intrigued, "Eh?"

Takane punched him in the side as she added, "I've watched all of you die again and again, repeating the sequence until today. Unlike all of you, I can't be killed. I'll simply return to my starting point somewhere in the cyber world, waiting again and again for all of you to pop up in Shintaro's life."

Kano noticed that the older girl looked a little solemn so he thought that now was the best time to pry, "Then you sure are twisted, Takane-chan~ Why go back with us again and again when all we ever did is die?"

"It was a promise," Takane said as she stared at the corner of the room. She let out a small irritated sigh as she added, "It was a promise to Ayano-chan to keep an eye out for Shintaro, and partially to all of you who she so dearly loved."

"Aah?" Kano unconsciously let out a small smirk as he said, "I somehow feel that you're not telling everything, but I wouldn't pry~"

"Nosey brat," Takane shook her head with a small quirk of her lips. And then she met Kano's cat-like eyes and said, "I want to have a good ending. That's why I keep on going with you."

"?" This time, Kano looked confused.

"I'm not the only one who wasn't fully human in the gang, aren't I?" Takane gave a blank laugh as Kano gave her a look of realization. She added, "It's Konoha, well, Konoha for you and the others."

"Huh?" Kano whistled as he said, "What's Konoha got to do with this? You're not just twisted, you're confusing, too, Takane-chan~"

Ignoring the comment, Takane stood up as she stated, "We were-we were friends even before we became what we are now, even before he lost his memory. And I made a promise to him, too."

'I made a promise to protect him,' Takane thought sadly in her mind, 'and that's what I'll do until we become together again.'

"Eeeeh!" Kano let out a small, childish pout, "That's all? You're a cliffhanger, you-"

"Stop whining," Takane revert back to her original mood and punched the younger boy in the side. She turned around and added, "That's a story for another day, let's go, cat-brat."

"Whatever, Ene-chan~" Kano let out a genuine smile as he walked after her.

* * *

A/N: So this wasn't crack. And I somehow inserted HaruTaka here, somehow. I hope I didn't kill the character's personalities here and my stories are such spoilers, sorry, well kinda spoilers anyway. Hope you guys had fun reading this!


End file.
